I am Coming
by Hakusa
Summary: Gennosuke’s Poem after Oboro died. Some about the clans etc. .Reason for Rating inside. .No Lmon.


WARNING: Spoiler in here for those of you who haven't watch Basilisk's ending. But, if you don't mind spoilers, you can go ahead. ).

Rating: I rated it "Mature", because this poem contains suicidal, which you must be able to think right not to do it. Never commit suicide! Serious! I put it there, because [SPOILER AHEAD

both Oboro and Gennosuke killed themselves for the sake of the clans, and also for their lives. Their love. So, yeah, I think it fits. What selfish people they are; the Tokugawa Ieyasu and his helper. Neh? -.

Disclaimer: The characters, scenes, story-line or anything related to Basilisk doesn't belong to me. Except for most of this poem, which I devoted to the main-couple of Basilisk; Kouga Gennosuke and Iga no Oboro.

Summary: Gennosuke's Poem after Oboro died. Some about the clans etc. . ).

Little Note: Hello there! I've loved Basilisk for a long time now, and I can't seem to know why I didn't make a poem of it. I really love the ending, it fits the story, and walla! I just got the idea of it today, how odd. He he. ). Anyways, this poem is quite sad actually, but hey, don't let that stop you from reading it! -. I love both happy and sad stuff, so, yeah, I kinda like this. Note that you can play Track 13 of Basilisk Drama & Soundtrack Otoemaki when you are reading this. Enjoy! 0.

Note: As you will realize, some spellings of words are different. That's because I am a Malaysian, and Malaysians speak British English. Yep. ).

--19th October 2007--

- I am Coming -

Iga no Oboro,

The Love of my life.

Your eyes, are so mesmerizing,

The colour, and the glitter I always see in them,

Never has it bore me of their antics,

Never has it led me off from looking into them,

The eyes, Your eyes,

Your jewel.

I have loved you since the first time I met you,

I wanted to hold you close to me,

I wanted to protect you from harm,

From any danger,

Any suffering,

Any sadness,

Everything.

I also wanted to protect your tears from flowing,

The flow which always bothers me,

Every time you cry,

It hurts me so,

To a never ending string of pain.

The pain,

The never-ending pain,

Never can I endure,

The pain and realization,

That I can never be there,

Always to protect you.

I hate myself for it,

I blame it wholly on me.

I carry the burden of the hatred for both our clans,

The hatred formed from misunderstandings,

The hatred formed from jealousy,

The hatred formed from greed,

The hatred formed from typical human nature,

But, it all came from,

Love.

You carried the tears,

You carried the pain,

You carried the suffering,

You carried their love.

With your strength,

You bear it all inside,

Inside your heart,

Which is hurting.

I didn't do anything,

To stop that pain of yours,

I couldn't do anything,

To stop it.

Why did the tragedy of fate lead us to this ending?

Why did fate let us bear all this pain?

Why did fate ever brought us to love,

When we were destined not to love.

Why?

Why has all this happened?

I want to be together with you, Oboro.

I want to be with you,

Today, Tomorrow,

And Eternally.

Remember our promise?

The one I told you about us,

Being together,

Forever,

In the afterlife.

Our souls,

Never separated,

By the cruelness of fate.

You have already went there,

For the sake of our clans,

For the sake of my life.

You have left me,

But no,

I will join you later,

After I finished what I want to change,

The hatred of people,

And the selfishness of the Tokugawa.

After I am done,

I will go to you.

Now,

I am ready.

I will now end,

My life with this sword,

Which has the stain of your blood,

The same sword you used,

And the same sword I will use.

Now,

I am coming,

Leaving all this pain behind,

But never the memories of us,

The memories we've spent together,

I will bring them with me,

To you.

Wait for me Oboro,

After seconds,

Where my body and your body,

Drift to where the oceans will bring us,

Where we were meant to be,

And our souls entwined together,

Never separated,

Never again,

And never will.

I am now,

Coming,

Oboro.

----------------- --------- -------------- ----------

My Notes For You Guys: Ha ha, was it sad? I almost let out a tear when I was reading it again. What a sad poem I have made. Really, a sad one. It's a free-verse which I am used to. It comes from my feelings about Gennosuke and Oboro. For you Basilisk fans, you can see that I didn't put Gennosuke calling Oboro with the "dono" behind. Notice that [SPOILER AHEAD

when Oboro killed herself, Gennosuke used just her name. The poem was longer than my first, right? But I enjoyed writing and reading both of them. Oh yeah, I never did believe in fate, and never will, but I put it in the poem because Gennosuke and Oboro believes so. Yeah, that's all, so, remember to drop a comment, ok? I want to know what you all think about it, neh? Bye bye! ).

Your Beginner Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa


End file.
